Bloody Evolution
by QuantumSpectrum
Summary: After a week of no monster sightings anywhere on Sheer, a Goliath, Kraken, Wraith, and Behemoth appear out of nowhere and attack an Ebon Star facility that was running teleportation experiments. The monsters are now on Remnant as faunus versions of themselves and must protect team RWBY at all costs. Welcome to the world of bloody evolution. (I do not own either franchises.)
1. The Last Hunt

**A.N. Any words in bold are the monsters 'language' which is a collection of roars, grunts and hand gestures.**

"So. This is it?" Cabot asks his robot companion Bucket as they look at the holo-map of Sheer.

It had been a week since the last evac shuttle had left the planet and the hunters had stayed behind to keep hunting the monsters that plague this world. Much to their surprise, the monsters seem to have disappeared the day after. No sightings, no further destruction, nothing. That was, until today when they got a distress call.

An Ebon Star scientist had just sent a message after sighting not one, but four monsters roaming around the area. The scientist detailed that they were working on some teleportation technology from the data they obtained from the captured Wraith and how destroying the reactor could cause a tear in the time-space continuum, causing a galaxy wide catastrophe.

Whether this was true or not, Cabot didn't care. All he wanted to do was finish these four off and get off this barren rock, as well as the other hunters on the ship.

"Considering our planet scans had shown no other sightings in a week, I believe these may be the last monsters on Sheer." Bucket commented as he pilots the ship to the location, marked by a red dot on the map in front of them.

"I hope your right." Cabot walks over to the railing and looks at his team (minus Kala and Lazarus) as they wait patiently for their leader to speak.

"So, what's the good word boss man?" Abe asks when Cabot comes into view.

"The good news is this might just be our final hunt. Then we can all leave this rock, get paid, and go our separate ways."

"And the bad news?" Griffon asks.

"Were not hunting just one, but four monsters this time." The leader replied. Everyone had a look of surprise on them. Four monsters? This was certainly a drastic change in their tactics. "But this time there not getting only four of us. This time there getting all of us. Were all going to drop from this ship, make our stand at the reactor, and finally rid this planet of these abominations. So, get ready, we drop in five."

The hunters nod and make their way to the cargo hold where their weapons are hold.

Hyde is busy attaching his flamethrower to his arm when he talks to Caira, "You know, I think I'm gonna miss these beasts when there gone."

"You are?" The medic asks, stopping from loading her grenade launcher to hear what the pyromaniac has to say.

"Yeah, the noises they made while I melt their faces always brought a tear to my eye." He says while wiping away a fake tear.

"Well I'm not." Caira finishes loading her weapon before continuing, "I have tried, day _and_ night to try and find out what makes these things tick. And all I got was sleep deprivation and the migraine of the century. I say good riddance."

Abe is loading his shot gun when Cabot walks by, "So, when we kill these things, then the only 'monster' around will be Kala?"

"I beg your pardon?" The team looks to the entrance to see the half-breed herself limping in with Lazarus keeping her standing.

"Kala, what happened?" Cabot asks about her mysterious coma.

The same day the monsters suddenly disappeared, Kala, without warning, had fallen unconscious. Lazarus had volunteered to look after her during her comatose while trying to find a cause. And what he found was surprising. Somehow, every monster cell in her body, including the few that were in her brain, had suddenly shut down and were rapidly destroying themselves. It took some desperate measures and a bit of luck but the thanatologist manage to stop the cellular destruction and save her life.

"I-I don't know. I was just minding my own business when I just… shut down." The monster woman said while rubbing her head, still weak from her week-long nap.

Cabot turns his head to Lazarus for answers, "The monster cells that had a hold of some of her brain had shut down before they started to kill themselves off one by one at an alarming rate. I believe I have also found out what happened to the monsters."

"Well don't keep us in suspense Laz. What happened?" Parnell asks before the medic continues.

"Caira." He calls out to the biologist, "You said you believed these things might be manmade, correct?"

"Y-yeah. Why?" She answers nervously. Hoping she wasn't right about that.

"Apparently, whoever designed these monstrosities put in a kill switch. And one week ago, they flipped it."

"Wait what?" Jack calls out, "You saying some mad scientist actually made these things?"

Laz shakes his head, "I do not believe that it was just _one_ man that did this. But many men. Perhaps men with a lot of power and resources to pull off such a feat."

"But if all of the monsters are supposed to be dead, then why are these four alive?" Torvald asks as he loads his mortar cannons.

"Cabot." Bucket announces when he walks in in his chassis, "We will be arriving in under one minute."

"We'll continue this later. Right now, there is a man in distress and a possible catastrophe that needs to be stopped. So, get your game faces on."

"TO GLORY!" "AHHHHHHHHH" Markov and Demon Emet cry out, both ready for battle.

The ground shakes with their every step, the creatures flee in terror at the mere sight of them, the level three Goliath, Wraith, Kraken, and Behemoth charge through the forest with no hindrance. They do not know why they need to, but their instincts scream at them to destroy the round metal object. That is all they truly know, to hunt, to grow, to evolve, and to destroy.

The Wraith warps ahead to scout the area. Creating a decoy and making it stand its ground as she uses the invisibility to stay undetected. She sniffs the air to find not only the scent of their target, but the scents of multiple humans that stand in their way.

They know of these humans, they know what they are capable of, and have learned how to deal with them. But things have changed. There are not only four but twenty hunters guarding their prey.

The Wraith quickly warps back to her comrades before her invisibility ends, **"The hunters have arrived."** She screeches to her brothers.

The Goliath growls, **"Which ones?"**

" **All of them"** This brings some worry to their leader. They had expected them to bring only four like they usually would so their numbers would overwhelm them. But apparently had found them out and increased their numbers as well.

" **This will be a problem."** He comments as he begins to think of a new strategy.

" **I wish Gorgon was still alive."** The Behemoth mourns for his fallen sister who was killed by a tyrant while they were evolving.

" **Do not mourn for our fallen sister. Now, she is with us until we pass."** The Kraken says to calm his large brother.

" **I know. But is it bad if she tasted really good?"** The rock monster asks.

" **Quiet I'm thinking."** The Goliath growls to silence his brothers for ruining his train of thought.

The hunters wait patiently in front of the building holding the reactor for their opponents to arrive. "What the fuck is taking them so long!?" Well, most of them anyway.

"I do not know master." Kind Emet says before changing personalities, "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF WAITING! LET'S GET IN THEIR AND FUCK 'EM UP!"

"Calm down you two." Cabot commands the kid and his insane robot, "We can't afford to abandon this set up just to charge blindly in there." The hunters had arrived a couple of minutes before the monsters came nearby and had set up defenses all around. Buckets drones, and Emet's healing buoys, Maggie's harpoon traps, and Markov's mines were scattered around the area in front of them. The assault classes were in the front lines with their long range weapons pointed at the forest in front of them, the support and trappers were right behind them, ready to give the assault classes buffs and the monsters de-buffs when the fighting starts, while the medics are in the back to keep everyone healed from a distance and to keep them away from the monsters, except for Slim, he has be near the assault classes so he can hit the monsters with his leech gun.

"Still can't shake the feeling that their planning something." Val voices her concerns over the comms.

"I just wish they show up already. I'm itchin' for a fight right now." Hide also says over the comms.

"Maybe that's because you haven't showered in a few days." Sunny says, grossing out all the human hunters.

"That's what that smell is!? Man, you reek!" Jack shouts out in disgust.

"No kid, that's the sewer grate your standing on top of." Slim corrects Jack who in turn moves away from the manhole underneath him.

"Wait." Cabot calls out on the comms. "How big are those sewer pipes?"

"Pretty big." Caira answers, "The experiments they perform here are so big they need to build its own power plant to keep up with the energy demand, and they need a big sewer to get rid of all of the hot water, why… oh."

As soon as she realizes what he meant the ground started to rumble.

Cabot cries out, "Everyone scatter!" too late as the monsters burst from the ground with a cacophonous of roars after successfully catching the hunters off guard.

The battle commences. The Kraken flies into the air and starts hurling lightning and banshee mines everywhere while the Goliath charges right through the medics to take them out first. The behemoth then throws up a rock wall to separate the healers from the rest of the team before joining his brother in the slaughter.

"SUCK ON THIS MONSTER. IT'S MY DICK, AND I'M GONNA-" Demon Emet's battle cry was interrupted after the Behemoth pounces on the robot and starts laying into it with its massive rocky fists.

"Emet's down!" Val calls out over the comms before narrowly avoiding the Goliath's swings.

The rock wall finally crumbles and some of the hunters focus their fire from the Kraken to the Behemoth, causing the monster to get off of the badly damaged drone. The rock monster then curls himself into a ball and begins to roll towards them to try and crush them but was stopped by Jacks repulsor gloves.

Griffon scans the battlefield and notices something, "Hey, where's the bloody Wraith!?"

An alarm sounds, signaling that the reactor was under attack. They realize that these three were just a distraction while the Wraith slips past and attacks the power relay.

"We gotta get past these three and stop that Wraith." Cabot calls out to his team.

Caira tries to use her speed boost to get past them and into the building but the Kraken lands right in front of her and pushes her away with a vortex. The Behemoth then slams on the ground again and puts up another rock wall in their way.

Inside the facility, the Wraith was going to town on the reactor that was connected to some kind of large ring-shaped structure with wires and pipes running through it. She was about to give the finishing blow when someone started firing at her. She stopped her rampage and sensed that Lazarus had managed to sneak in as well and started attacking her.

" **Stupid human."** She screeches before activating her super nova and warping to the thanatologist.

The medic activated his personal cloaking device and quickly shot himself away from that spot with his jetpack. The Wraith landed and dug her scythes into the spot were the doctor was. She then starts to sniff around to find him, so he doesn't attack her again while she's destroying her target. After a few good sniffs she finds his tracks and warp blasts right in front of it.

Lazarus's cloak fails for just long enough for the stealthy monster to pounce on him.

"Help!" The medic calls out into his comms, hoping someone comes along in time to save him.

" **No one's here to save you know human."** She screams as she slashes the medic all over his body. But then a siren missile hits the monster right in the face, making her warp backwards.

Kala had managed to sneak past the other monsters and has brought along a surprise of her own. She throws down one of her teleport pads and as soon as the portal opens, half of hunters from outside started to flood in and fire at the Wraith.

The monster quickly deploys a decoy that rushes in to attack the hunters. The sheer firepower takes the clone out in a second, but that was long enough for the Wraith to get over and deal the final blow to the reactor.

She screeches in victory at the destruction of the reactor. But suddenly she grips her head and screams in pain followed by Kala. The machine then suddenly turns on and a dark blue vortex opens up inside of it before it starts sucking the wraith in.

Kala was about to fly into it too if Lennox hadn't grabbed her and secured her suit to the ground. The other hunters who went through the portal as well were also holding onto her suit for dear life as the suction became stronger. The rock wall finally collapsed letting the three other monsters from outside to rush inside but only for them to be sucked into the vortex like there sister. The machine began sparking and pipes started to fly off before the whole machine imploded in on itself.

"Is everyone alright?" Cabot shouts. A collection of groans was his answer.

"You alright Kala?" Caira asks the half-breed after witnessing her mental breakdown a moment ago.

"I'll be fine." She replies while rubbing her head, "I guess the portal messed up me and the Wraiths connection with the time-space continuum for a bit."

"I guess now we can finally call Sheer monster free?" Maggie states now that probably the last four monsters are gone.

"Not yet. We'll do a few more sweeps of the planet, _then_ we can say that all of them are gone." Cabot ordered.

"And what about the manmade monster theory?" Parnell asks.

"Don't worry. I gotta plan for that."

Darkness. It was all that surrounded the unconscious monsters. Nothing but a silent empty void as they float aimlessly through it.

"So, these are the monsters that nearly destroyed an entire planet?" A mysterious voice says.

"Four of them, yes." Another voice replies.

"So, what are we going to do to them?" Voice 1 asks.

"Hm… Let's let them continue their voyage to Remnant." Voice 2 replies.

"You sure? I'm pretty sure that planet has plenty of monsters on it already."

"Yes, but what if they help protect it instead?"

"Say what now?"

"We both know of the great catastrophe that will be taking place at the Vytal festival correct?"

"Uh, yeah. Were gods, we know everything."

"So how about we get them to intervene and potentially stop the massacre from even starting in the first place."

"And what's stopping them from going ape shit and making the massacre even worse? You've seen what their kind did to that Sheer place. What's preventing them from doing the same to _our_ humans?"

"We both know that wasn't entirely their fault. And I think I know just how to rid them of that violent behavior. Or at least make it so they don't kill people on sight."

"And that is?"

"We turn them into faunus and make them guardians."

"… Come again?"

"We turn them into faunus versions of themselves and give them the desire to protect a certain individual. In return this person will show their monstrous companion compassion and teach them right from wrong."

"… That has to be the most insane and half-cocked idea I have ever heard… Count me in."

The two godly brothers position themselves so that they are facing each other, and the monsters are in between them.

"Now for the Kraken and the Wraith-" "Wait!" The white brother begins only to be interrupted by the black one.

"Why do you get to pick first?" He says while pointing a finger at his twin.

"Because I already know you were going to pick the Goliath and the Behemoth."

"Touché." The white brother sighs before resuming.

"As I was saying, the Kraken shall go to Blake Belladonna, and the Wraith shall be paired with Ruby Rose."

"We're pairing them up with the future team RWBY?" The black brother asks.

"Ruby Rose and her teammates have _the_ most influence on the outcome of this fight. It is only logical that they are the ones to receive and guide the monsters turned faunus."

"Fair enough." The brother thinks for a moment before coming to a conclusion, "The Behemoth will go to Weiss, and the Goliath will go to Yang."

"Excellent." The white brother exclaims, "Now we must send a vision to team RWBY and Ozpin to let them know their coming."

"I get the kids, but why that deadbeat Ozpin?"

"There's no doubt the monsters will need to attend Beacon Academy along with their companions. It is only fair that Ozpin learns of what were planning. But don't tell him about the Vytal tournament. I'm still mad at him for not taking out Salem."

"So am I."

The two brothers lock hands and bow their heads as they transmit visions to the now sleeping headmaster and teens. They stay like this for a moment until the visions are complete and let go of their hands.

There spectral eyes lock once again, "And know we must sculpt their bodies into their new forms." The white one says as a white energy builds up in his hands.

The other brother also has a black energy building in his hands, "Just like old times."

"Just like old times." The white brother repeated before they both release their energies. The beams meeting in the middle were the monsters are as they begin to change their forms.

 **Aaaand that's it. Remember to leave a comment and maybe even favorite or follow the story. It really helps.**

 **Thanks for reading. This is QuantumSpectrum signing out.**


	2. Protectee, Meet Protector

A pair of silver eyes open to the illuminated night sky by a full, unshattered moon. A canopy of unknown alien flora hangs above the red reaper as her mind pieces together the conclusion that she is not on Remnant anymore.

"Oh, my head." The sound of her sister gives Ruby the motivation to pick herself up off of the cold Earth. "Feels like I've been sleeping on a rock." The blonde brawler looks back to where her head was resting to see that she had, in fact, been laying her head on a large stone. "Oh."

"Yang." The young warrior says to her sister. "Where are we?"

Her sister gives a, 'huh?' before looking up and seeing the solid proof that they're not on their home planet.

"Ow my back." A grumpy voice says accompanied by a few bones popping back into place while another voice softly groans. The sisters look and see that they are also accompanied by two other girls. One was dressed like a princess and had long white hair that was done in a pony tail on the right side of her head. The other was a cat faunus with exposed cat ears and long black hair with black and white clothing.

"Who are you two." Ruby asks.

The white one scoffs, "What do you mean who am I? I'm-" "Weiss Schnee. Heiress of the Schnee dust company." The faunus interrupts. Weiss smiles, "Finally, some recognition."

The cats face turns into a scowl before she continues, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Her right eye twitches as rage begins to build in the young heiress before she snaps back, "Of course, _you_ would say such things you filthy faunus." Blake gasps in surprise before becoming equally angry herself.

"Who are you calling a filthy faunus you slave driver!" The faunus snaps back.

"Wild animal!"

"Says the stuck up BITCH!"

Weiss gasps, "You take that back!" She demands.

"Make me!

The two of them but heads with each other and growl as they stare deeply into their hate filled eyes. Ruby decides to calm them down before a fight breaks loose and puts her hands between the two of them and push them away from each other.

"Please! Stop fighting!" She cries out. "Were stuck on some alien planet and the last thing we need to do is start fighting with each other."

"Alien planet?" Weiss asks with a quirked eyebrow. The reaper pointed up, making the two looks at the moon and proving that the young girl was right.

The two look back down at Ruby with a surprised look on their faces before the fifteen-year old glared at the heiress while pointing at the faunus, "Now apologize for calling her a filthy faunus."

"W-what?" Weiss said in bewilderment as Ruby turned her gaze to the cat and pointed at snow white. "And you." She stops briefly for Blake to introduce herself.

"B-Blake." She said with a stutter, not expecting to be scolded from a child, "You apologize to Weiss for insulting her family."

Weiss and Blake look back at each other and stared into each other for a minute before Blake sighs and breaks the silence, "I'm sorry for insulting your family business."

Weiss folds her arms with a pout before saying, "And I'm sorry for calling you a filthy faunus."

Ruby smiles, happy that she managed to calm them down before a fight started. But this all crumbled when Weiss muttered under her breath, "Even though it's the truth."

Blakes sensitive ears pick up her whisper and brings the faunus to the breaking point, "THAT'S IT!" She screams before pouncing on the surprised princess.

The two were on the ground, clawing and grabbing each other's hair, with Blake staying on top of Weiss. Ruby frowned at the sight of her failure. Good thing none of their weapons are nearby, or things could get messy.

"I think you need to work on your negotiation skills sis." Yang says while putting a hand on her sister's shoulder to comfort her as they watch the fight.

A bright light then grabs their attention. They look up and see a white flare fly into the sky before exploding and illuminating the night sky further.

The speedster gasps and calls out, "Someone's in trouble." Before using her semblance to run head first into the forest.

Her sister shouts, "Ruby!" but the speedster was already _way_ out of earshot of the brawler. She grabs the two other girls off of the ground and drags them with her into the forest to stop her sister from getting hurt.

Following the trail of rose petals, the three girls run through the difficult terrain of the alien planet with little resistance. Along the way, they got glimpses of the local wild life. Giant carnivorous plants, two legged creatures with tentacles for mouths that would zap you with electricity, giant frog like monsters that look like rocks and would patiently wait to pounce on weary prey, it was completely insane how dangerous this place is. And it only motivated them more to find their youngest member, making them run faster through the woodlands.

They eventually find her zipping around a clearing in the canopy with an elevation in front of them and a lake to their right. The little red head seemed to be looking around the area for something.

"I don't get it." She says as she quickly scales a tree to look around.

"Don't get what?" Blake asks as she climbs back down.

"I'm pretty sure this is were the flare was launched from, but there's no one here." She then zips over to look by the cliff face. And to prove her point, the little capsule that held the combustible material inside finally fell to the ground right in front of the three older girls.

"Then where did it come from? Flares don't just fly into the sky without someone firing it." Weiss asks in confusion.

That's when Yang sees something moving in the plants on top of the cliff. She squints her eyes and slowly moves closer in an attempt to get a better look at whatever may be in those bushes, only for her and the other two with her to stay frozen in place when a giant monster with pale purplish skin, two scythes for arms, long spikes coming out of its back, and what looked to have no eyes suddenly appear out of thin air, and it appeared to be stalking Ruby.

The other two girls finally see the Wraith as well when Yang quietly yells, "Ruby!" to her sister, hoping the thing behind the reaper doesn't hear her.

"What!" Ruby calls out, oblivious to the monster that stalks her. Her sister quickly tries to hush her by putting a finger to her mouth.

The blonde continues, "Stay very still. And very, _very_ quiet." Hoping that with the creature being blind, it won't hurt her if it can't hear her.

The Wraith quietly climbs down the cliff behind Ruby without the red head noticing as the young girl merely quirks an eyebrow at her sister. The silent monster gets onto the ground and looms over the girl before giving a growl that sent shivers down Ruby's spine. Ignoring one of the many rules of what _not_ to do during a horror movie incident, little red riding hood slowly turns her head to come face to face with the Wraith behind her. Ruby just stands there in fear at the impending doom that stands before her.

"I think now would be a good time to run." Weiss says nervously as she slowly starts to turn in the opposite direction. She was just about to run full sprint away from the Wraith until the ground started rumbling. The three look further into the forest to see an orange glowing boulder heading right towards them. Yang and Blake run in separate direction away from the path of the rock, Blake towards the water and Yang in the opposite direction. Weiss tried to back up but only ended up falling on her ass. She stared at the rock, thinking this was the end until the Behemoth uncurled and landed right in front of her. Now she was afraid of being eaten by a giant rock monster as she stared into its gaping maw of razor-sharp teeth.

Yang shouts, "Guy's this way." As she ran towards the left side of the clearing, only for the Goliath to land right in her path. The beast roared right in her face, making her shield herself with her arms from the intense heat that came from its mouth.

Blake, who had ran towards the lake, was not usually the one to enjoy going for a swim, being a cat faunus and all. But with three terrifying monsters suddenly showing up, she was more than willing to get a little wet to save her life. That was until the Kraken that had been hiding beneath the water launches himself into the air before landing right in front of the scared cat.

The three larger monsters started to slowly move closer to the center of the clearing with the three older girls slowly moving backwards as well.

The Wraith, who was silently 'staring' into Ruby the whole time, finally made a move and slowly wrapped her hands under the little girls' arms and carefully picked her up.

Yang's overprotective instincts kicked in and made a went to beat the living lights out of the Wraith, only to be stopped by the Goliath who had put one claw down the back of her shirt to keep her in place.

'This is it, this is the end' Ruby thought to herself as she got closer to the monster in front of her, 'This thing is gonna bite my head off before devouring the rest of me. Then Yang, Blake and Weiss are next.' A shiver runs down her spine again as the images of her sister and new friends getting eaten alive flood her mind. The monster levels Ruby's head with her before taking a sharp inhale. 'At least I'll be able to see mom again.' Ruby closes her eyes, waiting for whatever this thing was going to do to her. A second passed and nothing happened. Then another. And another. And she was still alive.

She slowly opens one eye to see what was taking so long, only to see the monster's puffed up chest, and a small red light in the center right above its 'breasts'. She doesn't know what possessed her, but she found her right hand moving and covering the red dot. Then the light got brighter. She removed her hand and the light faded to reveal her emblem on the monster's chest, but it had the creatures face in the middle of it. The Wraith then gently put Ruby back down before bowing to her.

To say the other girls were shocked, would be an understatement. They could not believe, Yang especially, that apparently Ruby just got herself a pet monster. The ground started to slightly shake again as the Behemoth started to lean on his left arm. Looking directly at Weiss, the rock monster tapped its shoulder as a small white light appeared on it.

Weiss stood back up, slowly and cautiously walked over, and put her hand on the light like Ruby did. The light became brighter, she removed her hand, and the Schnee dust company logo was on its arm with his face in the center of it. It got back on all fours and bowed its head to the heiress.

The Goliath did the same thing for Yang, but with a yellow light on his right arm instead. While the Kraken bowed its head for Blake and a black light appeared on his forehead. They both hesitated at first but followed their friends/ sister's example and put their hands on the lights. And just like the other two monsters They each had their human's emblem with their faces on it before bowing.

"Uh, this is weird right?" Ruby asks the others, completely confused by the turn of events that has just happened.

Then the monsters thrusted themselves up and gave the loudest roars they could muster, making all of the girls cover their ears from the intense volume of their collective cries. The flare capsule in the center then bursted with light once more with an even greater intensity, making their vision go white.

* * *

Yang woke up in her room in a cold sweat. She pants heavily before looking at her alarm clock as it read 1:05 a.m. She lets out a long breath as she lays back down in bed. "It was just a dream." She mumbles to herself, not really believing it based on how real it felt. Suddenly there was a rapid banging on the door before it flew open. Her sister then pounced on her with a wide smile on her face and a trail of rose petals behind her.

"Sis! Sis! I just had the best dream ever." She squeals in excitement.

"At least someone got a good dream." Yang weekly smiles before Ruby continues.

"It was so cool. You were in it and-and we were stranded on an alien planet, and there were monsters, and these two other girls…" Ruby continued retelling her dream as Yang's eyes got wider and wider.

She puts a hand on her sisters' mouth to shush her, "Ruby, were the two girls that were with us Weiss Schnee and a cat faunus named Blake."

The red head removes her sisters' hands from her mouth, "How do you know?" She asks with clear confusion.

"Because that's the dream I just had." Yang replied gravely.

"W-what!?" Ruby cries in alarm. "B-but how? How could we have the exact same dream?"

"I-I don't know. But we can't tell dad." The blonde said.

"Why not?"

"You know how he is. Something like this will just make him worry more, and it might, I don't know, break him or something."

Ruby gasps, "But I don't want dad to break."

"Then we don't tell him. Don't even speak about this again unless it happens again."

"Why?"

"Because this may just be some weird coincidence." Yang yawns before continuing, "And I have the written entrance test tomorrow, so let's just go back to bed alright?"

Ruby looks down in sadness and quietly replies, "Ok." Before going out of the door. She gives her sister a good night before closing the door. Yang lies back down in her be and quickly goes back to sleep.

* * *

Weiss woke up to find her favorite butler, Klein, shaking her while she lays in bed. She pushes his arms away and says, "I'm awake. Stop shaking me."

Klein wipes his forehead, "Oh thank Oum, I thought you were never going to wake up."

Weiss quirks a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well I was on my way to the kitchen to get a glass of water when I heard you talking. I got curious and took a peek inside your room, I hope you don't mind, and found you squirming around in bed in a cold sweat. I thought you were having a nightmare, so I decided to wake you up. But I've been shaking you for a good five minutes. Is everything alright?"

She sighs, "I'm fine Klein. And thank you for trying to wake me up, that was one of the scariest and weirdest dreams I've ever had."

"If I may take a guess at what you were dreaming about?" He waits for an answer.

"You may."

"Were you having one of those dreams where you were in school but in your underpants?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

"Because that talking I heard from you were algebraic equations."

"You don't say."

"Oh, but I do. Now you better get back to sleep, your bullhead to Beacon Academy leaves in the morning. And we can't have you missing your flight." He says as he tucks Weiss back into bed.

"Thank you, Klein."

"Your very welcome Miss. Schnee."

"Klein." She wined playfully, "You know you can ditch the formalities and call me by my name, right?"

"Of course, it's just that I'm so used to calling you Miss. Schnee, that it's hard to call you by your first name."

Weiss chuckles, "Well, in any case. Thank you for checking up on me."

The butler bows, "Your, very welcome. Would you like anything else while I'm up?"

"No, no. You get some sleep too. Can't have my favorite butler kicked out for sleeping on the job now can we."

"Very well." Klein leaves but before closing the door behind him he says, "Good night… Weiss."

The heiress smiles, "Good night… Klein." She imitates his pause, making both of them chuckle.

* * *

Blake woke up and see's her soon to be ex-boyfriend, Adam Taurus, shaking her.

"Oh, thank Oum, your awake." He says.

She looks around the transport and sees the other white fang members with looks of concern on them, "Did I fall asleep." She asks Adam confused because she wasn't even feeling tired before.

"And started flailing around while speaking gibberish."

This made Blake concerned, "Did I hurt anyone?"

"No, not that kind of flailing. But you did freak everyone out. What kind of dream were you having?"

"The weird kind." She said as she sat back up. "Are we still doing the mission?"

"As long as you are. The train comes in five minutes, get ready."

Blake nods as she puts her mask on and follows Adam and the other fang to the ambush.

* * *

Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of the most pristine Beacon academy, suddenly finds himself in front of his school by the air docks, without his coffee or cane with him, staring right at the massive building. He asks himself how he got here when a girl with black hair in a red cloak runs past him.

"Come on guys, were going to be late." Ozpin wonders why a girl so young would be attending his school when three more girls run past him as well.

The tall girl with the blonde hair stops, turns around, cups her hands over her mouth, and shouts, "Hey slow pokes, pick up the pace." To someone behind him before continuing her sprint to the school.

Ozpin looks behind him, expecting more children, only to meet face to face with four ginormous creatures that even he has never seen before. And when you have lived for as long as he has you see a lot of thing. The monsters run past him and towards the school, following the girls. Ozpin was about to run over and stop them when a glowing white hand holds him back. He turns back around and finds the two brothers standing right behind him.

"We have a warning for you." The white brother says.

The headmaster quickly looks back at his school to find nothing but darkness. He looks back at the brothers and see that he was now in the void.

Ozpin, believing the warning was that the monsters he saw were going to come and destroy Beacon, says, "I'll have every Huntsman and Huntress available come to the school to defend it from those beasts."

"That's not the warning numb nuts." The black brother said, much to Ozpins confusion.

The white brother then continues, "This vision is meant to tell you that there will be other worldly being coming to Beacon, but they are meant to protect four freshmen from harm. We simply ask that you accept them into Beacon Academy so that they may help you defeat… _her_." The 'her' obviously meaning Salem.

Ozpin already knows his answer. It's what everyone should say to a God if they want them to do something. Because if you don't, their likely to pull a Thanos and erase you from existence, "I'll except these four into Beacon."

The white one nods, "Good. Also, you might want some extra-large clothing ready for them when they arrive."

Ozpin was about to asks what he meant when he woke up in his bed.

The professor sighs heavily while covering his face with his hands, "Why do they always leave me with questions?" He knows why they do that, he's just to tired to think straight right now.

* * *

Back in the void the two brothers were adding the final touches to the monsters when the visions had ended.

"The soul bond is complete. Ozpin has been informed." The white brother says as the energy beams dissipate, revealing the monsters in their new bodies.

"And our creations are done and ready for chaos." The black one quipped as the two gods look over their newest creation.

The Goliath was now a bald muscular seven-foot-tall teen with nearly black skin, and the spikes growing out of his back and tail now proportionally correct to his new body. His claws on his hands and feet have been shortened but are as sharp as ever.

The Wraith was now six feet and five inches tall with a well-toned body, spikes coming out of her back, three tails behind her, pail purplish skin, and her torso long scythes attached to her shoulders. In addition, she now has White hair, legs, and eyes that are covered in bandages. Again, her claws were shortened but remained sharp.

The Kraken is now just under seven feet by a few inches with black hair that turns blue at the tips like Ruby's hair, two thin black tentacles that stick out from the top of his head and go to the back, and fair skin. He still has the two 'wings' on his back and his forked tail still remains, both now proportionally correct like the others. I think you get the idea with his claws by now.

Finally, the Behemoth is now a ripped seven-foot-tall teen with tan skin and rocks protruding from his upper torso, arms, and knuckles. The stone mask remains around his face but leaves his new orangish red hair exposed. He still has his stubby rocky tail and his tusks, which are now about a half a foot and a foot long respectively.

A few things they do have in common. They each have a new tattoo on their bodies in the same place team RWBY touched them back in their visions. And the fact that each and everyone of them were stark naked.

"Just wait until those bastards drop their auras. Then they'll really be in for a surprise." The black brother says in excitement.

"Don't you think we should put some clothes on them before sending them off?" The white brother asks.

"Nah, let em hang loose. Besides do we look like tailors?" His brother replied.

The good brother rolls his spectral eyes before waving a hand and creating four portals that suck in each monster. The protectors are now on their way to their protectees.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Remember to follow and leave a comment.**

 **Until next time, this is QuantumSpectrum signing off.**


	3. Protector, Meet Protectee Part 1

It has been one day since the four future huntresses and headmaster had received their visions. Weiss and Blake had mostly forgotten their visions, chalking it up as just another strange dream that they had. Yang and Ruby had kept their promise to each other and hadn't told anyone about theirs as Yang tried to forget about it, but the fact that she _and_ Ruby had the same exact dream still kept it around for it to pop back up in her mind every now and then. Meanwhile, Ruby, as well as Ozpin, had done their best to remember their visions, trying to make sense of them since they were both brief and vague at best.

The red reaper was listening to one of her favorite songs as she thumbed through a weapon magazine. Being the gun nut she was, she fantasized on having every single weapon in the catalogue, currently drooling over a railgun/ great sword hybrid. The description read, 'For anything that goes bump in the night. The railsword 39GB guarantees the safety of your belongings and loved ones from all kinds of monsters.'

When she read the word 'monster', her mind goes back to the dream. The alien environment, the two girls, Weiss Schnee and Blake, the monsters, and especially the fear she felt, felt all too real to be some dream. She knows her sister wants them to forget about the whole thing, but she can't shake the feeling that it was more than just some dream.

She would have gone further into her thought if someone wearing a black suit and hat with red shades and a red tie didn't forcefully turn her around. The man pointed to his ear, signaling that he wants her to take her head phones off. She does and asks, "What?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now." The man demanded from her.

"Are you, robbing me?" The reaper asks.

"Yes!"

Ruby squints her eyes a bit as she replies with an, "oh." Before knocking the guy to the other side of the store.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the store, a dark blue vortex opens in the air, and the unconscious faunus body of the Wraith ungracefully falls out of it. The portal closes as the monster turned human stirs awake.

The Wraith rubs her head to sooth the growing headache in her skull when she stops after feeling her new hair. She feels the rest of her face and comes across the bandages around her new eyes. She goes to pull them off, only to hisses in pain and quickly put them back on as even the subtle moon light is too much for her now sensitive eyes to take. She then moves onto the rest of her body, completely shocked by her transformation. The only calming factor for her was the fact that her scythes were still on her, albeit a bit shorter than she would like.

She tries to stand up on her two new feet like she had seen her brother and the humans do, only to fall back on her butt from loosing her balance. She concentrates for a little bit, and eventually manages to hover a few inches off of the ground and move around that way.

The sound of glass breaking fills her new ears. Curious, she uses her other senses as normal to quietly moves and looks over the railing to investigate. From what she can make out, a little human was getting ready to fight the four other humans in the building after hearing the shifting of Crescent Rose and smelling the hate coming off of the four inside.

She growls in annoyance and goes to leave, both uninterested in their affairs and wanting to find her brothers, but something stops her. A connection of sorts. A feeling that she needed to protect the young one from harm much like protecting the eggs from the hunters. The faunus contemplates if she should protect a small, weak being of another species. Her death would not mean anything to her, since it is only the strong that survive while the weak are left behind and perish. But her instincts had never let her astray before, and it is what helped her, _and_ her brothers survive for so long.

After rolling the ideas around in her head, she comes to a conclusion. She will stay and watch the fight and see if she is worth protecting. After all, the hunters her fellow monsters had faced were worthy opponents. So perhaps this one may grow up to be as strong, maybe even stronger.

Ruby twirls her scythe around before planting the blade into the ground, striking a pose and turning off her headset.

"Ok." Torchwick comments, not expecting to find a huntress. He nods his head towards the girl and says, "Get her." To get his minions to start attacking.

They do so and begin to attack the red child with their swords. One swings down at her but was evaded as Ruby used her weapon for leverage and kicked the man right in the face. She lands back on the ground and fires a bullet, using the momentum to swing her weapon around and knock one of the goons into the air before slamming the back end onto another, smashing him into the ground. Wraith had to move to the side to avoid getting hit by the falling body before she continues watching. Ruby loads another round into the chamber and fires again to avoid the machine gun fire from the last one. She then launches herself back and kicks the gunner, sending him into the air as well before planting her blade back into the ground, swinging herself around, ripping the weapon out of the pavement, and slamming back onto the sidewalk and in front of his boss.

The monster was impressed, but curious as well. This human was definitely strong, perhaps stronger than the hunters, but why did she not kill them? Sure, they're knocked out, but what will stop them from waking up and trying to kill you again. And why didn't they find these types of warriors back on Sheer? They would have been a more favorable opponent than the hunters because 1. It wouldn't be a 4V1 battle which felt unfair to them and 2. An army of them could actually manage to kill every monster on Sheer. ' **Did they see us unworthy to fight such opponents?'** The monster thought to herself.

Torchwick looks down at the unconscious henchmen and mutters, "You were worth every cent. Truly you were." He takes the cigar out of his mouth and says, "Well, Red. I'll say it's been an eventful evening." To Ruby before dropping the stogie and smothering it with his cane. He points his concealed weapon at the young girl as the sound of police sirens in the distance become louder, "And as much as I would like to stick around. This is were we part ways." A crosshair pops up at the end of the cane before he fires an explosive dust round.

Ruby points the barrel of her scythe down and fires, launching herself up into the air and avoiding the blast. While doing a flip in the air, she notices a woman with features that resemble a certain monster she was just thinking about looking over the balcony of the store. When she lands on the ground, she looks and still sees the strange woman staring at her. But now wasn't the time for questions, right now she has a criminal to stop. She looks around and sees Roman halfway up the ladder of a nearby building, trying to make an escape. The store owner comes to the door. "Is it ok if I go after him?" She asks the man who gives her a nod and a 'uh-huh.'

She takes one last quick glance and sees that the woman hadn't left her spot before using Crescent Rose to pole vault herself up the building. Unbeknownst to her, the real Wraith had turned invisible and was scaling the building while her decoy took her place.

Ruby yells, "Hey!" as Torchwick reaches the end of the building. He mutters, "Persistent.", annoyed at the young girl as his bullhead flies in to pick him up. A light shines in Ruby's eyes as Roman climbs aboard. The suave criminal yells, "End of the line Red!" Before taking out a red dust crystal and throwing it at her feet. He fires at the crystal creating a huge explosion and a cloud of red dust. When it disappeared, he found Glynda Goodwitch in her place with a sigil protecting her from the blast.

As for Ruby, someone else got to her first. Off to the side, Ruby was in the clutched arms of the mysterious naked woman after she warped in and saved her.

Ruby's face turns as red as her cape after seeing that her savior wasn't wearing any clothing. She mumbles out, "Why are you nak~ed." before slowing down at the end as she notices the tattoo of her emblem and the aliens face on her chest. The young girl looks at the faunus's eyes and mutters a silent, "It's you." Before the Wraith put her back down.

Glynda pulls her focus from Ruby and the Wraith to the bullhead and release a swarm of purple balls of energy at the flying machine, making it and its occupants stumble around.

Roman gets to the cockpit and tells the pilot, Cinder Fall, "We got a huntress." Cinder gives the controls to Roman and heads to the back. Glynda uses her semblance to summon an ice storm and pelts the ship with large icicles as Cinder comes into view, her face obscured by a shadow. She hurls a fire ball at Glynda who blocks it with her wand. The glass shards under her glow and Glynda flips backwards to avoid the explosion from underneath her, getting closer to Ruby and the Wraith.

The monster faunus knew that they were going to get caught in the crossfire and needed to end this fight now. She warps up into the air and off the side of the building to get closer to the bull head before using her warp blast ability to close the distance and lath herself onto the engine. She and the engine explode, launching herself towards the two huntresses before using the remainder of her warp to latch herself onto the ledge. Luckily her new aura protected her from getting blown to pieces as well. The bullhead started to fall with Roman doing his best to land the thing as safely as he can. The two criminals ended up jumping out before the ship crashed in the street, soon followed by the whole ship exploding and wrecking nearby cars and lampposts and shattering windows.

The Wraith gives out a screech of victory at the sight of the explosion before turning to the two humans behind her and warping to Ruby's side. She growls, **"Are you ok?"** in her native tongue only to get a confused look from her protectee.

"EH-HEM!" The two turn their heads to Glynda who has her hands on her hips.

Ruby's eyes sparkle as she super speeds herself up to the Huntress, "You're a huntress. Can I have your autograph?"

Her reply was a stern "NO!" before Glynda demanded, "You will both follow me to the police station, you especially." She points her crop at the monster.

"But why?" Ruby cries out in sadness. Her childhood not understanding what she did wrong.

"For you, putting yourself and others in grave danger." She replies before going back to the faunus who has not moved an inch, "And you, for wreak less endangerment of human lives with that explosion, _and_ for public nudity." The monster in front of her doesn't respond. "Are you listening to me!?" Glynda demanded only for the decoy to fade away into non-existence and the real one to be nowhere in sight.

Glynda gives a sigh in defeat before grabbing Ruby by the arm and dragging her away. She would get the teen later once Ruby had been dealt with.

Meanwhile the real Wraith was hanging off the edge of the building and stealthily following the two.

* * *

Another vortex opens up above a kitchen island when the Goliath falls out of the portal and breaks the island in half. The monster of a man sits up and cracks his neck before fully standing up. He takes a look at his surrounding with his new red eyes and recognizes it as one of the structures the humans would build. But this only gave him another question, how does he fit in here? He knows very well that he was far bigger than the structures that would have this type of interior, so how does he fit inside of one. He then looks down at himself and sees his new form.

He sighs/ growls at his predicament, **'I hope none of my siblings see me like this. I'll be a laughing stock of the pack.'** He thinks to himself.

He sniffs the air to see what else was around him when the scent of fresh meet was picked up. To his left was a shiny metal box with a handle on it and the scent was coming from it. He goes over to the fridge and opens it to find a wide array of food in front of him as the cold air hits him. He licks his lips before devouring every morsel of food in sight, rattling the fridge and making a racket in the progress.

This noise woke up a recently bathed corgi, which had masked his scent, from his slumber. The family pet, Zwei, then stretched his legs, and went downstairs from Ruby's room to investigate. He walks into the kitchen to see someone with large spikes coming out of his back and a spiky tail raiding the fridge. The brave dog growls then barks at the intruder in an attempt to scare him off and protect his home like the good boy his masters would call him.

The Goliath hears the barks and stops his feast. He turns his head with a piece of steak hanging out of his mouth and sees the corgi on the other side of the kitchen. As soon as they locked eyes with each other, Zwei's bravery dropped like a rock in the ocean as every animal instinct he has is yelling at him to get away from the apex predator in front of him. And being the good boy he is, he listens and runs away just in time before the monster pounced.

The scared dog now runs around the room with the beast of a man behind him with the intent of turning him into his next meal Tom and Jerry style. Zwei makes the Goliath crash into furniture and walls to slow him down, and somehow makes the monster slip on a banana peel. But with all this racket their making, neither of them hears the sound of a motor cycle pulling into the driveway.

The Goliath finally manages to pin the dog down and was about to take a big bite out of Zwei when Yang cries out, "What the fuck are you doing!" The monster looks over his left shoulder to see Yang in the door way with the keys still in her hand, completely dumbfounded by what she sees.

A growl comes from the large man before tossing the dog aside and facing his new opponent with his left side towards her, hiding his tattoo away from her without knowing it. Yang activates Ember and Cilica and goes into a fighting stance, "I don't know who you are, what you were about to do to my dog, or why you are naked, not that I don't mind the view." She says, commenting at the man's features and the ginormous dick he's been gifted with, complementary of the black brother. "But you need to leave right now."

The mans reply was an inhuman roar and a flying fist. In the split second after yang believes that she had heard that roar before but quickly pushes the thought aside to catch the man's fist with one hand. She throws a punch of her own with the other hand and the faunus catches it as well. They stay in a stalemate when Yang complements cockily, "You're really strong aren't yah? You might actually be a challenge for me."

The monster doesn't reply and grabs ahold of both of her fists before inhaling deeply. The blonde tries to escape from his grasp but fails and receives a face full of fire. She finally manages to get her fists free and punches the man, firing an explosive round in the process, and launches him through the glass back door. Her aura had taken most of the damage from the attack, but some of her hair had been singed at the ends. Her eyes turn red and her hair bursts into flames before shouting, "YOU MONSTER!"

The faunus quickly sits back up and thinks, **'Did someone call?'** in a daze before getting a rage filled fist to the face, throwing him into a tree and breaking it in half. He lays on the ground and sees Yang jump into the air about to do a slam attack on him, but he uses his position to put his feet up, stop her, then kick her back and knock her into a tree behind him.

She hangs upside down in the indent she made and shakes her head to refocus herself. Her eyes open and she fires her gauntlets to knock her to her left to dodge the huge boulder coming at her. She unloads another pair of shells to launch herself forward and the Goliath narrowly dodges the attack and sending her behind him.

He was about to charge forward but something jumps on his back and tries to bite at him. He grabs it and throws it on the ground right in front of him and sees that it was a beowolf. He stomps on the soulless creature's mid-section and rips the top part of the torso off and throws it behind him, nearly hitting one of the other dozen beowolves coming out of the forest.

The faunus snarls at his new opponents as Yang goes to his right side and gets into a fighting pose again. Seeing there's no point in fighting while the grimm are here, Yang turns her head to the Goliath and says, "What do you say? Temporary truce until these guys are gonnnnnice tattoo." She finally notices the tattoo of her emblem and his old face on his shoulder, and the memory of the dream comes flooding back to her.

The monster ignores her and lets out another roar before leaping into the middle of the pack and smashing right into the ground and knocking them away from him. He then unleashes his fire breath and starts toasting them to a crisp.

Yang snaps out of her daze in time to see a two ursa about to get the drop on the monster while he's busy with the demonic wolves. She follows his example and launches herself into the air and lands right on top of one of the bears and starts unloading her gauntlets into them.

A flaming beowolf smashes into a tree before a clawed fist pulverized its head into a fine black and red paste. With the last of them dealt with, the Goliath went to pulverize the ursa with Yang but was tackled by the packs alpha who had stayed back for his brothers to weaken him. This beowolf was much larger than the others and had a lot more armor, meaning it was much more experienced and much more dangerous. But the Goliath didn't care, all it knew is that he was the strongest, and that this one will die just like the others. So, he kicks the alpha off of him and gets back up on his feet.

The two powerhouses exchange roars before charging at each other. The beowolf sidesteps his opponent and slashes a claw against his skin, reducing his aura a bit. The grimm was then met with the business end of a spiky tail across the face, cracking the face plate slightly. A line of flame erupts from the faunus's mouth once more and singes the wolf before he leaps into the air and smashing the ground, missing its intended target. The demonic wolf then lunges itself at him but instead gets grabs by its waist, lifted over his opponent, and suplexed right onto the ground.

The beast kicks the Goliath off of him and sees that Yang was nearly done with the ursa. Cutting his losses, he runs back into the woods, but the Goliath wasn't about him live to tell the tale, and chases after him to finish the fight.

The last ursa's head goes flying off its shoulders by the final punch from the blonde brawer. She turns back and sees the mysterious monster run farther into the woods. "Hey wait." She yells, wanting some answers. She goes to super jump only to hear the click indicating all her shells have been spent. She groans in annoyance at the inconvenience and runs in after him instead. She runs for a good five minutes, following the path of destruction he's leaving behind, but eventually looses the trail. Knowing that the more dangerous grimm are farther in the woods, and the fact that she's out of ammo, she decides to head on home.

She looks down in defeat as she enters through the broken glass door muttering, "Note to self, don't become a detective" since she can't seem to find anyone she looks for. She looks up and sees her dad in the middle of the room with his jaw slack staring wide eyed at her from the messy home he had arrived to find. She nervously said, "I-I can explain." Just before the fridge door fell off.

A ringing came from the father's pocket. He closes his mouth and takes his scroll out and sees that it's a call from the Vale police department. He answers with a "Hello?" and the man on the other end begins talking. A moment goes by before Tai Yang yells, "What!" Another moment of talking, "I'll be right there." He hangs up and grabs his keys from the partially broken coffee table, "Your sister has been arrested." "What!?"

The man heads to the door, "I'm going to go get her. And _you_ are going to clean this mess up."

"B-But how?" She asks while looking at the gigantic mess around her.

"Just start throwing all the broken stuff away." He slams the door, leaving Yang alone with Zwei at her leg to comfort her. She pets the dog as the tv finally falls off the wall, making her sigh heavily.

* * *

"Goodnight Miss. Rose. I'll see you at the initiation." The headmaster of says to the child as she leaves the interrogation room.

"Goodbye Mr. Ozpin." She waves back as she goes to her dad in the other room.

A cop comes by and asks, "Are you going to come out?" asking why he hasn't left the room yet.

"I'll be out in a few minutes. I just need to go over a few things in here." Was his reply.

The cop shrugs and replies with an, "Alright." And leaves. The door closing behind him leaving him and Glynda in the room.

Ozpin waits for the sound of the cop's footsteps to disappear before saying, "You can come out now. No one will disturb us, and we do not wish to harm you."

Glynda quirks an eyebrow wondering, 'Who is he talking to?' before the vent cover above them falls onto the table and the Wraith climbs out of ceiling.

The head master turns around as the faunus lands on the table on all fours. He eyes her up and down before speaking, "My, my, you are an interesting sight." He says as he walks around the table while inspecting her more, "Over all of my years I have seen many things. But I have yet to see a faunus such as yourself. A very hard feat to accomplish mind you." He goes back on front of her and takes a sip of his coffee before continuing, "You wouldn't happen to be from another world, are you?"

The monster, who had remained perfectly still through the whole thing, snaps her head and meets her gaze with his. "So, you are." He comments.

"Ozpin." Glynda grabs their attention, "Is this about the dream you had?"

He nods and turns back to the monster who was tilting her head in confusion. "One night ago, I had a vision that four teenagers, followed by four monsters, would be going to my school. And _you_ look just like one of those monsters." He takes another sip, "So, would you like to go to my academy as well?"

"Professor Ozpin. Are you sur it's wise to-" The headmaster puts a finger up to silence Glynda as the Wraith puts a hand on her chin and thinks about his offer.

She doesn't trust the white-haired human, nor the blond one with the crop, but his offer is hard to refuse. She had heard his conversation with the child and knew that she was going to the same place, this 'academy', that he is offering her. If she accepts, she would be closer to her and be able to protect her like her instincts want her to. And the possibility of finding her brothers there as well is too good to pass up. Who knows, maybe the man will even return them to their normal forms. She takes her hand off of her chin and gives a nod in agreement.

The old wizard smiles, "Excellent." He reaches under the table and places a small black duffel bag on the table. "Now, first, you're going to need some clothing."

* * *

 **Aaand that's it. Thanks for reading the new chapter. Remember to leave a like and a comment, maybe even follow the story.**

 **This is Quantumspectrum signing- A metal wall tears down and the Behemoth and Kraken roars in anger- Calm down you two, you'll get your time in the spotlight soon. Sheesh some people have no patience. Signing off now.**


	4. Protector, Meet Protectee Part 2

The loud roar of the engines was nothing more than a soft hum to the occupants of the Schnee dust company personal bullhead. It was as big as a regular public transport bullhead but was far more luxurious with comfortable seating, lavish master bedrooms, and housing for the personal servants and five-star chefs. This mansion in the sky was perfect for the upper class when traveling for days on end.

Weiss sips daintily from a fine Vacuovian tea cup filled with the rarest and most expensive of tea brews money could buy while looking at the beautiful morning sky as her personal air craft flies over the forever fall forest to her new school. She places the tea cup down and a male servant holding a tea kettle quickly fills her glass.

The heiress asks the butler, "How much longer until we reach Beacon?" Eager to get to the finest combat institute on Remnant.

"We should be arriving at the air docks in just under two hours Miss. Schnee." Was her waiters reply.

"Thank you." She replies while picking her tea, "That will be all for now." She orders for the servant to leave.

He replies with a bow and starts to walk away as Weiss brings the pristine cup to her lips until the ship rattled and rolled from a sudden impact. The heiress spills the hot tea on her dress and the butler quickly coms by with a cloth napkin and pats the spot where the tea landed.

She pushes the man away before hitting the talk button on a speaker next to her that allows her to talk to the captain. "What was that!?" She demands furiously.

"Apologies Miss. Schnee, but it appears we have a stowaway on board making a ruckus in the rear cargo hold." Was the man's reply.

"How did someone get aboard this ship?" She asks. Her family ships were always searched top to bottom for any possible trespassers before launch, so how did he get in.

Two guards run past her toward the rear elevator, "He just came through some portal, probably from a semblance." The captain answers back, repeating what he saw on security footage.

Weiss stand up and draws her rapier, Myrtenaster, and follows the two guards. The butler stops her by asking, "Where are you going?" concerned for her employers' daughter.

"I'm going to find the stowaway stupid enough to trespass on my family's air ship. Besides, I can use the practice." Was her reply before resuming her chase.

* * *

In the cargo hold, the large form of the recently transformed Behemoth sits up while rubbing the pain from his head. He stops after feeling his new hair and begins inspecting his new body with his orange eyes. Looking around, he finds himself in a large grey metal room with rows and shelves of crates and boxes of different sizes. He uses one of the shelves to his right to get on his two feet and balance himself but slips and knocks down one of the white suitcases, opening it from the impact. He looks at the contents and finds ten small vials with a snowflake symbol on them and different colored powdered crystals inside. He sits back down in front of the case and takes the red vial. He pulls out the loose cork and sniffs the contents before taking a pinch of the dust and tasting it.

His eyes widen from the explosion of cherry flavor in his mouth. He downs the contents as if it was a pixie stick, quickly emptying it before tossing it over his head and doing the same to two more vials at the same time. Each color was a different delicious flavor for him to enjoy, and soon, the entire case was finished in under a minute.

He takes another case and wrenches it open expecting more dust crystals, but disappointingly got one full of Weiss's clothes. He searches through the fine fabrics hoping to find more dust when he comes across a pair of small white panties. He inspects it and stretches it with both hands before letting go in one, slinging it towards the elevator, and resuming his search.

The doors open in time for Weiss to get hit by her own underwear right in the face. The underwear slides off the now red angry and embarrassed face of the Schnee heiress, as the monster goes to open another one of her suitcases.

"What are you doing!?" She screams as she and the guards march forward to the intruder as he spills the contents of the case before throwing it behind him. He doesn't respond making Weiss shout even louder, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

This got the faunus's attention. He stops rummaging through the pile of clothes and looks over his shoulder and sees the three humans pointing weapons at him. He narrows his eyes, knowing that this is going to end in a fight.

The heiress also steels her eyes at the monsters until they wandered to her family logo on his shoulder. The memory of the dream comes back to her as one of the guard's yell, "Hands in the air and don't try any funny business."

The beasts only reply was a roar that confirmed Weiss's suspicion. The same man senses the hostility and yells, "Open fire!" Weiss wanted to tell them to not shoot but the guards were quicker and unloaded their rifles at the Behemoth. The monster turns himself around and lets the bullets ricochet off his rocky back, causing one to hit the button that lowers the cargo ramp. The inside of the hold quickly decompresses, and a strong gust of wind drags the four of them and any loose crates and suitcases closer to the open air. One of the guards managed to grab ahold onto one of the poles supporting the shelves while Weiss stabbed her weapon into the floor while grabbing the other one. Unfortunately for the Behemoth, he was unable to dig his hands into the floor and fell out of the ship.

The captain pushes a button on his end of the ship and closes the ramp, stopping anyone or anything else from flying out. The three in the hold catch their breath after that life-threatening experience has come to pass with Weiss wondering what was going on right now.

* * *

A damaged beowolf alpha was limping through the forest after finally evading the relentless Goliath that wanted him dead. Luckily, another group of grimm ambushed him, allowing him to escape. The ruthless faunus had managed to snap off all of its bone spikes, most of its bone plates were cracked and chipped beyond belief, broken one of its hind legs, clawed the absolute shit out of him, and on top of it all ripped his face plate clean off with him still alive. It was carefully planning how to get its revenge on the monster as it painfully walked along when it heard a whistling sound overhead. It looks up and gets absolutely crushed under the force of the impact as the Behemoth lands right on top of him.

The man uncurls from ball form and crawls his way out of the crater he had made while shaking the black ick off of him like a dog. He looks up and sees the air ship flying away. He wonders how he got all the way up their before thinking if he should follow it. The possibility that their may be more of those tasty crystals on it made his stubby tail shakes side to side in delight before going back into ball form and rolling in the bullhead's direction. Any grimm unfortunate enough to get in his way were knocked down like pins in a bowling alley.

* * *

Pages flipping from a book was the loudest noise in the dead silent airship. Blake had managed to cut all ties with the fang and lied her way into Beacon and was now reading one of her books to pass the time in the air bus.

The main cabin speaker cracked to life as the voice of the captain filled the quiet room, "Good evening everybody, this is your captain speaking. I would like to inform you all that we will be arriving to the academy in just over an hour as long as the skies remain clear and no grimm attack the ship. And a reminder to please take all of your belongings with you as we are not responsible for any lost luggage or items of value. Thank you for flying Vale Airways and we would like to wish you luck on your initiations."

The voice dies, and the occupants go back to their own business. Blakes concealed cat ears perk up a bit as they pick up a soft thud somewhere right above her. She looks up at the ceiling in curiosity but shrugs her shoulders and goes back to her book. Then the ship starts to rapidly slow down to halt, surprising the passengers.

The speaker comes to life once more, "Sorry about the sudden delay, but apparently someone managed to teleport himself on top of the ship. We've slowed down to stop the kid from falling off, so he can be safely retrieved and brought inside. Unfortunately, all hands are currently occupied with other important tasks, so if one of you could please retrieve the poor lad, that would be greatly appreciated."

The voice dies again and the occupants look to one another to see who was crazy enough to go out their and get the guy. After a moment the secret faunus sighs and put her book away before heading to the back where the ladder to the roof exit was. She climbs the metal ladder, twists the handle to open the latch and pushes it open. Blake had to fight against the strong winds from the high altitude as it flooded into the ship. She pokes her head out to see a head of black hair with blue tips and two tentacles with the same color scheme right in front of the emergency exit. The owner of the hair lifts his head showing his squinting royal blue eyes to the faunus. The wind hits the side of his face to show his unique tattoo on his forehead, making Blake go wide eye as she recalls the strange dream.

She tilts her head to inspect the rest of him and notices that he's stark naked. Blushing a bit, she holds a finger and says, "Wait here." Before sliding down the ladder, letting the faunus inspect his new form. She reaches the floor and one of the occupants, a male teen, asks, "Where is he?"

"He's still up there… but he's naked." Was her reply.

Other people started to ask questions. "Why is he naked?" "How did he get up there?" "Hey, how big is his dick?" The other occupants stare at the woman who asks that last question in a mixture of confusion and some disgust.

Blake gets everyone's attention again, "Look! Does anyone have any clothing they can spare so he can come down here?"

A big man replies, "Luckily for him I grabbed some of my older brothers clothing by mistake. It might be to big for him though. How big is he?"

Blake was about to answer but the Kraken jumps down the hatch and lands in a crouched position before standing up to his full six-foot six height. Blake gets in front of him to hide his man hood as the occupant's gasp as a naked man was now flashing them.

"What are you doing!?" She yells in shock, "You can't just walk around naked in front of people." She points a finger at the other occupants while giving a quick glance as she said this, "That's-" She stops and looks back at the strange sight she glanced at before. About a quarter of the people in the ship are clinging onto the far wall looking scared, as if the devil himself was right in front of them. And upon closer inspection, she sees that they were all faunus.

The humans started to mumble questions like, "Why are they doing that?" or "Why do they look so scared?"

Blake pops the question, "Why are you guys over there for?" as the monster behind her side steps a bit and leans in while heavily squinting.

A deer faunus answers with a shaky voice, "I-I d-don't know. But every b-bone in b-body is telling me to stay the f-fuck away from that guy." She points a finger to the kraken who had now moved to her side, still leaning and squinting.

The cat faunus looks at the other peoples reactions and finds another odd sight. All of the girls were blushing like crazy while some of them were taking pictures. Meanwhile all of the men were looking extremely jealous. And all eyes were on the faunus behind her.

'What are they staring at?' Blake wonders before following their gazes. She peeks over to her side to the Kraken and looks down before blushing like crazy herself. 'Oh. My. Oum. It's huge!' She mentally screams as she finds the source.

The entire ship then rocks to the left, making everyone tumble over. Blake manages to catch herself on the monster who remained upright. She blushes again before removing herself from him. She ignores the angry glares from all of the girls when the speaker sounded again. "WE GOT NEVERMORE!" the pilot yelled. Outside the window was a flock of medium sized nevermore following a large one. The amount of fear the faunus were feeling had attracted the grimm like a moth to a bonfire.

Razor sharp feathers pelt the air ship, with some sticking into the hull while most merely scratched it. The ship had no guns of its own, so the captain asks, "If any of you have any kind of ranged weapons, now would be a good time for some target practice."

Any non-melee focused huntsmen started to cock their weapons or shift them into gun mode while the Kraken went back to the ladder and jumped to the roof with the aid of his flying ability.

The monster hovered to the middle of the ship and started to throw balls of lightning into the flock as he tries his best to dodge the razor sharp feathers. One by one the ranged huntsmen climbed onto the roof and join the monster in the fight and the smaller nevermore start falling like ducks during hunting season. Due to the strong winds, the soon to be huntsmen decided it would be best to quit the fancy moves and stay put on the ship so they don't get blown off.

A good chunk of the flock had been dealt with when the ship started to tilt to one side. The captain yells, "The bastards are attacking the engines!" as he and the crew try all they can to keep the ship in the air. Some of the huntsmen, including the Kraken, look to the ships back and see that the larger nevermore were tearing apart the bullhead's engines. Those that took a look then unloaded on the demonic birds with everything they have. After a dozen shots missed, they realized that the wind was throwing their aim off course far before they even get half way to their intended targets. A certain monsters lightning balls were making it through, being made of energy and therefore unaffected by wind, but were missing the birds by a mile.

The Kraken growls before deeply inhaling and letting out a vortex, only for that to miss its target. One future huntsman with a large shotgun that was near him got mad and shouted, "Do something useful you stupid faunus."

Blake had to hold the urge to round house kick the jerk in the face for that. She looks at the monster to see his reaction to it. To her surprise, as well as any one else who was looking at the time, his eyes were now glowing blue. He spreads his arms out as his tentacles were raised to the sky and crackled with lightning. Dark storm clouds start forming as the rumble of thunder drowned out the engines. Blue lightning arcs between the clouds as the sky becomes black around them. The wind picks up as the whirring sound of building electricity got louder and louder. Blake wanted to cover her sensitive cat ears as the collection of deafening noises threatened to make her ear drums bleed.

Back on Sheer, the Krakens were never able to unlock their full power. Being on the ground and having a limited flying ability, they were very far away the source of their power. But anybody who had seen a Kraken up at a high altitude would tell you the same thing. In the sky, the Kraken is king.

Throwing his head backwards, he unleashes a bellowing roar, releasing the lightning and lighting up the sky with the power of a hundred lightning bolts. Each nevermore got their own personal bolt before spazzing uncontrollably and falling out of the sky. The sky round them quickly went back to normal and he lowered his arms and tentacles.

The crowd was awestruck. If their jaws could actually hit the floor, they would be on the floor. Especially the idiot that bad mouthed him in the first place. Speaking of, the monstrous faunus snaps his head to the man and snarls at him. The kid jumps slightly in fear when they locked eyes, the monsters show of raw power having an effect on him like the faunus still in the cabin.

The Kraken shift his gaze to Blake who takes a step back in slight surprise. The tall man walks up to his protectee with squinting eyes and begins smelling her, much to Blake's confusion.

He was confused. This human smelled like any other human, but there was something else mixed in. Another scent, one he would find with the small mammals that they would find around human shelters. This made the monster confused, and his natural curiosity wanted him to find out more. So, he decides he would follow this human and find out what's so special about her. His instincts were telling him to protect her anyway, and maybe she can help fix his eye sight, finding it hard to see things far away with the lack of an additional pair of eyes.

Blake, trying her hardest not to look down at the Krakens member, asks in a slightly shaky voice, "C-can we please get some clothes on you now?"

* * *

Weiss was angry, no, furious at what had transpired nearly two hours before, but also confused. Here she stands in front of the most pristine huntsmen academy on Remnant robbed of most of the dust and clothing she had packed away by a faunus who uncannily resembles a certain monster from a certain dream she recently had the displeasure of experiencing. He even had the same tattoo with the exact same face of the monster she touched. She wanted to go with her paranoid side and say that what she had was not a dream, but her logical side pushed that part of her aside saying that it just some weird coincidence, no matter how accurate that tattoo was. But that roar, that inhumane, monstrous roar both sounded and felt too much like the monsters at the end of the dream. The debate in her head would have continued if the sound of someone knocking over her brief cases didn't flung her back into reality.

The heiress sighs a quiet, "This day's just going to get worse isn't it." Before turning to scold the person that messed with her stuff. She freezes at the familiar sight of the red reaper herself as the paranoid side in her head jumps for joy.

Weiss gasps a, "It's you." As Ruby takes notice of the soon to be titled ice queen.

A smile spreads across the reapers face, "Weiss!?" The heiress soon found herself in a bone crushing hug, "It's so good to see you again."

Weiss's servants take away her bags, thinking she is meeting with an old friend or pen pal, leaving the two to talk alone. They just got out of earshot when Weiss wheezes out a, "Let go of me you dolt."

Ruby let's go, allowing Weiss to breath again. The young scythe wielder chuckles nervously, "Sorry about that. It's just so good to see a familiar face here."

Weiss finally gets her breath back before speaking, "Speaking of here. Why are _you_ here? Aren't you a bit young to be at Beacon?"

"Well, yes. But Professor Ozpin said I can attend two years early after I stopped that dust store robbery." Was her response.

The ice queen cocks an eyebrow, "You? You stopped a dust robbery all by yourself?"

"Weeeell, at first it was just me, then professor Goodwitch and the monster came when-." "Did you say monster!?" Weiss interrupts with a look of shock.

Ruby replies excitedly with sparkles in her eyes, "I know, it was so cool. She was a faunus with these two large scythe arm things, and-and she could teleport and EXPLODE! Then she faded into nothing after the fight. It. Was. Awesome!"

"Sooo, that dream. Wasn't, just a dream?" The heiress asks as the paranoid side of her was praying to be right for once.

"No, it wasn't. Yang told me she had the same exact dream."

"Yang?" Weiss started, "Was that the blonde girl that was with us?"

"Yeah she's my sister."

"You two don't look like sisters." Ice queen comments, failing to see the resemblance from memory.

"Were half-sisters, same dad different moms." Weiss mad an 'o' with her mouth before Ruby followed up with, "Hey, do you think we'll find Blake here too?" as she begins to look around for the faunus.

A vein pops out on the Schnee's fore head as she grinds her teeth in frustration as the hatred for that specific cat quickly re-emerges. "Oh, hey, there she is." Weiss's head snaps in the direction of Ruby's finger. Facing away from them was Blake with her ears hidden by a black bow and was talking to a tall teen who resembled a certain fishy monster they encountered.

The man was now wearing a navy-blue sweatshirt that looks like it just barely fits him and a pair of grey baggy sweatpants that ends just above his ankles. Unfortunately for him, the man who gave him the clothes didn't have an extra pair of shoes, so the monster was barefoot.

But Weiss didn't seem to acknowledge the monster as her eyes were glued to her intended target and blurred everything else out. She proceeds to stop over to them and shouts. "YOU!" Blake turns around and becomes more worried than angry. She was worried that Weiss might blow her cover or someone will overhear and tell others that she's really a faunus.

Weiss continues her rant, "You have some nerve coming here!" She reached for her rapier but a red blur crashing into her from behind stopped the action.

"Pleasedon'tstartfightingagain!Please!" The reaper said in a rush. Weiss turns around, "And what are you going to do about-" but was cut short when she laid eyes on them. The definition of cuteness, the pools of pure silver that would grind all hostility to a halt except for the soulless creatures of grimm, Ruby's ultimate weapon, her puppy dog eyes. The ice surrounding Weiss's heart begins to melt as she gazes into her eyes, "Seriously? Puppy dog eyes? How old are you again?" Ruby didn't respond and starts quivering her lips. The ice then cracks, "B-but, she insulted my family." A single tear builds up in the child's left eyes before letting out a small, "Please." The ice queens' heart had finally melted and was now a pile of slush, "Oh, of course I won't you cute little thing." She squeals as she gives the puppy in disguise a bone crushing hug of her own.

Ruby wheezes, "Weiss, can't breathe." while Blake chuckles softly. The Kraken merely tilts his head in confusion at the white and red blurs in front of him. Then he caught wind of a familiar scent. It was human, but it was mixed with something he recognizes.

" **Sister?"** He calls in his native tongue.

Weiss finally lets Ruby breath again before asking, "What did he just say?" Ruby stands back up when she felt pressure on her shoulder. She turns her head just in time as the Wraith turns visible again, scaring her and making her jump right into Weiss's arms. The ghostly monster, now wearing a purple tank top, white sweat shorts and purple sneakers, hovered to her brother who proceeded to hug her.

Ruby coos, "Aw, that's so sweet." While still in the heiress's arms before her heart froze over again and dropped the red reaper on the ground. Ruby rubs her behind as she gets back up and asks, "But what are you doing here?"

The Wraith lets go of her brother and hands a folded piece of paper from her pocket to her. Ruby opens the note and reads it out loud, "Dear Miss. Rose, I had found your friend spying on our conversation last night and have invited her to attend Beacon with you."

"He finds an intruder and decides to allow her into his school?" Weiss asks, before Ruby continued.

"I know about the vision you had and would like to ask if you could gather the other three girls and monster you saw."

"He knows about the dream?" Blake asked in shock.

"After the ceremony, you eight will be escorted to my office by my assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, where I will answer any questions you have to the best of my abilities. Sincerely, Professor Ozpin."

As Ruby finished reading, the Wraith says, **"Follow me."** And warps towards the school. Her brother flies after her. Ruby shouts "Hey, wait up." As her and her soon to be teammates follow after them.

 **Aaaaand another chapter completed. Sorry it took a while, Emet's demon core took full control of his chaise and we had to fix him.**

 _ **Flashback**_

" **Now calm down Emet. We just want to take a look at you to see what happened." Jack said in a calm tone while holding a screwdriver.**

 **The other hunters were behind him with weapons drawn incase he snaps and attacks Jack.**

 **Emet shouts, "YOU KEEP THAT SCREWDRIVER AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL SHOVE IT SIDEWAYS RIGHT UP YOUR ASS** **!"**

 _ **End Flashback**_

 **Then he jumped out of the ship and we had to go find him. Anyway, that's all for now. This is QuantumSpectrum, signing off.**


End file.
